A Trip
by Mediaya
Summary: He never really pays attention to her. She's always picking on him. But when the DWMA suddenly announces a trip. Will all that change? / Written for my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The lovely piece of work entitled Soul Eater does NOT in fact belong to me. I'm glad it doesn't because I would not have been able to come up with anything so amazing.

For Jamie! I know I said I wouldn't write you a fanfic but I changed my mind xD I hope you like it!

* * *

"In 8 days time everyone in the EAT class will be taking a trip to take a break from the stress of doing missions. Also select students from the NOT class will be attending as well. We will be letting the students from the NOT class know individually." said Stein. After his announcement whispers of excitement broke out from the students. Recently it seemed like that's all that the EAT students have been doing was going on missions, one right after another. The amount had died down recently but doing so many at once was still tiring. The students were to glad to finally be given a break.

"Alright. Settle down. You've still got eight days to-"

"Stress? HAHA NOTHING IS TOO STRESSFUL FOR YOUR GOD. THIS IS NOTHING. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT THEN IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE NO ONE KEEP UP WITH A GREAT STAR LIK-" He was silenced by a dictionary nailing him between his eyes. He hit the ground and passed out. Tsubaki instantly start fretting over him.

"Thank you Maka. Now as I was saying. You've still got eight days till the trip so for now, try and focus on class. Now today we will be dissecting-" and like that the class went on as normal. Rather, it went on as close to normal as it could. With the promise of a relaxing trip on the horizon none of the students could quite focus on their lessons like normal, except for Maka and Ox. Elsewhere, the NOT students who were going on the trip were being notified about it.

* * *

"Ah. 8 what a wonderful, perfectly-symmetrical number. Don't you agree Liz, Patty?" voiced the Shinigami.

"Not this again. Come on Kidd. It's just a number…" replied Liz.

"Hey Kidd! Nice hair stripes!" shouted a voice from behind the trio. "Jamie don't…you know how that upsets him…" said another voice.

Kidd froze suddenly. A few seconds passed and suddenly Kidd hit the ground.

"I'M HIDEOUS. I'M A USELESS PIG. I'M SO DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF. I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! THE WORST KIND. I DESERVE TO DIE." On and on he went in another one of his meltdowns.

"Ugh. Not this again. Thanks a lot Jamie. Why do always do this? It's starting to get really annoying! Come on Kidd, knock it off." Liz chastised both of them. Jamie just stuck her tongue out at Liz as Kitty pulled her away.

"Honestly sis, why DO you keep doing that?" Kitty asked when they were well away from the others. She sighed and started walking towards their house, Jamie right behind her. Most of the way home they just walked in silence. Every now and then Kitty would start humming a song.

Once they made it home, they went to their own rooms. Kitty took a nap. Later when she woke up, she heard some weird noises coming from Jamie's room and decided to investigate.

She slowly opened the door and soon found out what the ruckus was. Jamie was lying on her bed squealing about something unknown. "Thinking about Kidd again huh Sis?"

"He's just so freaking cute! I can't get over it! I just want to hug him so much. But those freaking Thompson sisters…they're ALWAYS with him. Like seriously do they ever leave him alone?" She said. She rolled over and sat up and turned to look at Kitty.

"Well maybe you'll get a chance to be alone with him on the trip?" Kitty suggested.

"Hmm. You have a point but I highly doubt it. I'm sure those sisters are going to be with him the whole time." Jamie pouted.

"Anyways, what's for supper? I'm hungry!" Kitty said very excitedly.

"You're always hungry…." Jamie responded.

* * *

**Day before the trip**

"Hey, Kitty! You got everything packed right?" Jamie yelled in the direction of her sister's room. She heard a thump then a squeak. "You okay?"

"Yep! I just fell over is all!" came the reply, slightly muffled.

"Alright, well hurry up! We're going to be late for the meeting.

"Alright I'm coming!" She comes bounding out her room, looking disheveled. Jamie shakes her head and just ignores it. _Typical Kitty. _She thinks.

They head off to the meeting about the trip. Once they get there, they see that they were indeed late, but they hadn't started the meeting without them. Jamie was grateful for that. "Look who finally showed up…" drawled a familiar voice sarcastically. Jamie turned and saw Liz glaring at her. She was about to say something when she hear Stein start speaking.

"Alright find a place to sit. We're going to be going on what to expect on the trip. This is going to be a 3 day 2 night trip. Since you are the best and the brightest of our school, we have to be close enough where if needed, we can come back at a moment's notice." Collective groan. "But don't worry; we'll be far enough away it won't feel like we're still near Death Cit. Now some more information about the trip."

Day 1 We're going to head over there early in the morning and after we arrive we'll be in the game room they have at the hotel. At the end of the day there'll be a movie.

Day 2 we're going to be at a beach. Don't forget to bring plenty of sun block. And girls make sure your bathing suits aren't too revealing. You know how stupid these boys are.

Day 3 Well that's a surprise.

"I have a question!" Kitty exclaimed while making a face akin to something commonly seen on Patty's face.

"Yes, what is it Kitty?" Stein responded.

"Are we gonna stop for snacks on the way there?"

* * *

[A/N] Jamie i'm sorry if I have you acting weird T^T And I don't know why I put us as sisters... I'M SORRY.

Also the way the NOT students were selected was based on how many missions they'd gone on and the difficulty of the mission. Some of the NOT students took on as many as some of the EAT students to keep up with the need for meisters/weapons.

If there's anything else that's confusing let me know and i'll explain :3


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] New Chapter Wooh! :3 I had originally planned for this to be a short fanfic [3 chapters.] Looking at everything else I have to do….ain't no way in HELL it's gonna be done in 3 chapters….. P: Btw can anyone tell me what AU means? o.0 I just cannot figure it out….. This one is slightly longer than the first according to Word.

**Disclaimer**: AGAIN. I do NOT own Soul Eater.

* * *

The day or the trip dawned bright and early. The birds were chirping their songs of greeting to the day. The wind was whistling its song of passing. One by one the students of the DWMA were slowly awakening .

At Soul and Maka's place there was a commotion going on in Soul's room. Blair decided to wake Soul up in that special way that she has. Maka of course was right there with a book.

Tsubaki was trying to wake up the great Black Star who he kept mumbling how "…a god wakes up whenever he wants…."

At the house of an actual god, the Thompson sisters were stifling yawns because they had been forced to get up at 3 because if they woke up at a time that wasn't symmetrical something horrible was going to happen.

At the Hurona household Jamie was having a hard time waking up her little sister.

"Come on Kitty wake up!" No response.

"Ugh that's it. You asked for it." Jamie grabbed at the blanket that Kitty had wrapped around herself and gave a HARD tug at it. Kitty hit the floor and rolled over into her bookcase causing some of the books to fall off onto her head.

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kitty shouted angrily. Another book fall off and hit her in the head.

"You wouldn't wake up. I've been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes. " She responded as she headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"That's still no reason to be so rough…." mumbled Kitty. She got up and followed Jamie into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal while Jamie grabbed a blueberry muffin; they both sat and started to eat. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Kitty broke the silence. "I wonder what Kidd would think about you being so rough?" she asked with a smirk.

Jamie was used to her sister's remarks like this so she was quick to come up with a reply. "I don't know. Hmmm, I bet you he's secretly into that kind of stuff!"

Kitty just shook her head at her sister's response. After that they quickly got ready and gathered their things and left.

* * *

The bus ride there was, if anything, crazy. Buses are not that big on the inside. They feel even smaller when you have to deal with Black Star for most of the way. Add in a bored Soul Eater, and a Kilik who is always for "fun" and it's sure to be an interesting trip. At this point Black Star, Soul and Kilik were engaged in a free for all paper ball war. It would be a two on two fight but Kidd was too busy admiring the beautiful symmetry that was their mode of transportation.

Liz and Tsubaki were busy gossiping about whatever it is girls gossip about, Patty was fighting with one of the giraffes she had brought along and Maka was trying to read a book. Note the word trying. She was getting pretty closed to snapping at the boys because they were being so loud. _If one of those things hits me I swear those boys are going to pay for it._ Kitty was busy eating snacks while listening to some music and singing along, very badly. The boys didn't realize it but Jamie was also in on their fight. (That's where some of the unexplained balls were coming from.)

Suddenly Soul is knocked into one of the walls rather roughly. "Dammit Black Star you don't have to throw it that hard! That's so uncool." He pulls away from the wall and gets to ready to give Star some payback.

"BLACK STAR!" yelled a voice. Everyone stops and looks around to see where the voice was coming from.

The source turned out to be none other than Kidd. He stood up and gathered some of the loose balls that were in the area. Once he had a good pile he stopped and turned to Black Star. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The next thing, Black Star was being assaulted by a barrage of balls being thrown by Kidd. Laughing Kilik joined in with Kidd.

"Haha payback's a bitch Star." remarked Soul before he, too, joined in on the attack.

"AGH! WHAT IS THIS? HOW COULD YOU ALL DO THIS TO YOUR GOD?" he shouted in between hits. Everyone started laughing at the weird dance he was doing trying avoid being hit.

"That's it! MAKAAAAA-CHOP!" and four males were on the ground, unconscious.

"Why'd you do that Maka?" asked Tsubaki.

"One of the balls hit me….." was her reply. Tsubaki just sighed.

"I wonder what set him off…." Asked Liz.

"I think I might know." said Jamie. They all turned to look at her. "Remember when Soul hit the wall? I think when he hit it, he must have bent it or something and it threw off the symmetry of the bus." Everyone turned to look at the spot she was talking about. Sure enough, barely visible but still definitely there was a dent in the wall.

"Only Kidd would notice something like that….." mumbled Maka.

After that ,the bus ride continued in a comparatively calm manner.

* * *

[A/N] I'm doing these in short spurts over night whenever I come up with them. I already have everything I want to happen in this story planned out. So it won't take as long as some other fanfics to finish.

Huzzah! Kitty and Jamie have a last name :3 Don't ask me how to say it xD and o: There's swear words this time around. Oh no! But what about all the children. Pfft. If they don't already know those words, they need to get off the internet….


End file.
